forsetifandomcom-20200214-history
Nazili Aldeen
Born on the 19th of Goldlight, 49.639 of the Fifth Era. Current age: 365 Mother of Invictus Nazili was drawn to her companions as she tried to rediscover her purpose in life. She never expected this group of young, worn souls to become her family. As they traveled together, she grew to love them, sharing her support, care, and strength when they need it. Her ambition, conviction, and love earned her the role of "leader" in their eyes. Nazili shares her faith in Amauntor with her closest friend, Wilkin. She has guided him down the rough road Invictus travels by turning his face towards the holy sun. Although their personalities sometimes contrast, they are drawn together on a spiritual level. After receiving guidance from Amauntor, Nazili has been using her influence and power to revive the Sun Soul Order, interpreting the old ways and integrating them into the world of Forseti. She has established a stone temple in the sea cliffs near Invictus Keep and makes plans for the future of her Order. Along with the influence gained from serving her allies and the world around her, Nazili has also formed the basis of a guild, Invictus, who are focused on protecting the innocent and spreading goodness to the world around them. Nazili has found love and companionship in her once-enemy, Krull. Their relationship has evolved into to one of trust and understanding, creating a formidable and passionate bond over such a short amount of time. Per Nazili's wishes, the two are not married but dedicated solely to one another as mates, both of them realizing that their dedication to each other runs deeper than cultural traditions. Nazili and Krull have a daughter named Izyara, who is about a year and a half old. Introduction to the Party Nazili took refuge in the town of [[Cliffhaven|'Cliffhaven']]. Nothing seemed to be amiss until a small war party descended on the peaceful townsfolk. Nazili rushed to aid the people, fighting off the invading Gith alongside a stranger, a human monk called Bentley. Towards the end of the battle, Nazili faced off against the leader of the invaders, an intimidating Gith named Krull. Seeing his inevitable death on the horizon, Krull ordered a raging red dragonborn to kill Nazili before she could end him. The dragonborn, [[Scorpius|'Scorpius']], managed to steal her away, but did not kill her. She escaped the dragonborn's grasp, and with Bentley's help, tied up Krull and Scor in Cliffhaven's town center. She and Bentley were ordered to take Krull to the nearest major city, [[Costana|'Costana']], to stand trial for his crimes. Background Nazili was born into a merchant family of the Eastern Wastes. They were fatally ambushed when Nazili was barely 8 years old. Amauntor spared her life, however, in exchange for a lifetime of servitude as well as her eyesight. She was rescued by the monks of the Sun Soul Order and was raised under their guidance. She rose to become one of their respected Elders. In another brush of misfortune, the monks were wiped out when they were invaded by a throng of fiends. Nazili managed to escape with a few others, all who died in the desert fleeing Amaunt Alkar. Nazili spent the next few years travelling around the coast of the Eastern Wastes, doing Amauntor's work where she saw fit. After gaining a boon from a powerful friend, she managed to gain passage on a ship travelling across the Inner Sea. Nazili explored this new land, meeting lots of different people and getting herself into a wide range of trouble along the way. It is known that for a time Nazili was captured by an Abyssal cult and was killed and tortured in the Abyss until she was rescued. Nazili was never quite the same after this. The spirit of Tyr that saved her from the Abyss began to be affected by her troubled mind and became twisted and evil, eventually possessing Nazili. Her close friend, [[Siobhan|'Siobhan']], saved Nazili once again and helped her overcome the evil being. She was forced to meditate on her trauma, quelling the evil spirit of Tyr and managing to compose herself enough to return to society. The first town she happened upon, fortunately for her, was Cliffhaven. Personality Nazili is a firm, softspoken leader. She is more blunt than charismatic and would rather get to the point than go down rabbit holes. She always wants to get the full picture on a situation before making decisions and is extremely cautious when the lives of others are at stake. Nazili has a lot of empathy for others and is willing to put herself at risk to protect the ones she loves. This has gotten her close to death on many occasions. Nazili's heart first lies in her friends' best interests. As times get tougher, Nazili will put her foot forward, often whipping her younger companions into action and is honest about her feelings regarding their choices. Although she may appear harsh, it is her way of conveying love the only way she knows. When faced with a high-stress situation, she prefers to stay silent and stuff her emotions deep down inside of her rather than make a scene. She believes that her leadership role allows no room for emotional outbursts. When her discipline falters, she can be rather reckless. Appearance ''Nazili is a Desert Elven female standing at about five foot six inches in height. She has a curvy body type. Her muscles are lean and athletic from the disciplined martial training she has received. Her hair is white and wavy, falling midway down her back when loose. Normally, half of her hair is pulled into a bun on top of her head and the rest is tied into a loose braid. Shorter wavy flyaway hair pieces frame her face. Nazili's skin is a shade of medium brown and her irises are cloudy white due to blindness. She keeps her fingernails short and sporty and does not wear makeup. She has a bodysuit of golden tattoos that are slightly faded. The tattoo design style looks like swirly henna tattoos. Prominent inspiration for her tattoos come from the sun/her god, Amauntor. She can make her tattoos glow with brilliant golden light. Facial piercings consist of a gold septum ring and a golden vertical labret ball & bar. Left ear piercings include gold conch ring and gold rook ring. She has three gold ball studs in upper cartilage and a singular gold lobe ring in her right ear. Nazili usually wears some sort of flowy skirt and bralette ensemble. She likes outfits that are practical and warrant high maneuverability. She pairs her outfits with cloth handwraps that extend to her mid-forearm. Nazili will never wear shoes unless she has to. She wields a shortsword called Riftbreaker, who is a sentient weapon and Key of Aeonia, or two finely crafted khopeshes made from gold and dragonbone. The khopeshes are imbued with an ice enchantment. Category:Player Characters